


There's glitter on the floor after the party

by lastchancecafe



Series: Kisses from the Creek [8]
Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: David Rose Deserves Nice Things, Husbands, Kisses, M/M, New Year's Eve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:48:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28460010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lastchancecafe/pseuds/lastchancecafe
Summary: The floor is sticky with spilled champagne and leftover glitter. Stevie is snoring where she settled on the loveseat, her paper crown pushed low over her eyes. And Patrick is still humming quietly as he picks up the glasses and streamers, his face softening as he brushes past.
Relationships: Patrick Brewer/David Rose
Series: Kisses from the Creek [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1817500
Comments: 10
Kudos: 83





	There's glitter on the floor after the party

_ There’s glitter on the floor after the party- _

Alexis’s incredibly on the nose playlist is still coming quietly through the Bluetooth speaker and Taylor Swift should be acoustically incorrect for the evening except for the way Patrick is quietly singing along as he bags up the trash. 

Also, there is literally glitter on their living room floor. And their couch. And the reclaimed barn wood coffee table Jake gifted them for their wedding. When he’d agreed to let Alexis open up party poppers at midnight he’d forgotten the amount of mess they entailed. Of course, she’d begged off the cleanup, stumbling out of the cottage with Twyla slightly after midnight leaving a trail of gold behind her. 

The night was nothing like the parties they used to go to in New York or Cabo or wherever Alexis had ended up for the year. David’s popped single bottles of champagne worth more than the case they’d gotten from the good LCBO. He’s eaten food that much higher quality than Twyla’s crab cakes. He’s been at parties with all kinds of people- hoping for a connection that would last past the ball drop. 

None of it compared to sticking a paper crown on Stevie’s head as Alexis counted down the last seconds of the year. Snapping a selfie as they all smushed on the couch-even though the lighting really isn’t correct from that side of the room. To having his husband who actually wanted to kiss him at midnight even as their friends yelled for them to get a room. As if they all forgot exactly whose house they were at- _honestly_. 

The floor is sticky with spilled champagne and leftover glitter. Stevie is snoring where she settled on the loveseat, her paper crown pushed low over her eyes. And Patrick is still humming quietly as he picks up the glasses and streamers, his face softening as he brushes past. He sets the bag down gently before pulling David close, tucking his face into the spot on his neck he long ago claimed as his own. 

He stands, holding his husband close like he has so many times before as they dance to a song that has nothing to do with the music still playing. They turn slowly around the living room, trading soft kisses across temples and necks and smiling lips as the music fades around them. 

_ -I will hold on to you.  _

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little New Years Eve fluff-however you're celebrating this year I hope you're able to ring in 2021 with those you care about most 💙


End file.
